


First Kiss

by Panic1Everywhere



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1Everywhere/pseuds/Panic1Everywhere
Summary: IMAGINE : Cas catches you and Jack making out(Any gender reader)





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> IMAGINE : Cas catches you and Jack making out  
> (Any gender reader)

It had started off with you and Jack sitting in your room in the bunker, where you'd been staying for a few weeks. During this time you and Jack had grown close and your friendship had started turning into something more in the last few days. Every night once the Winchester's went to bed, you stayed up with Jack, until around 1 am, binge watching films. Educating him. Well, that's what you'd managed to convince yourself anyway, in reality you had been starting to form a crush on the unbelievably cute boy and you'd do anything; Including giving up your sleep to spend time with him alone. Every night, you'd finish the film slightly closer than the day before, the last two days you'd even accidentally fallen asleep on him and woke up the next morning with him still just laying there with you on top of him. Neither of you minded though, In fact Jack was feeling things very similar to you, however due to his lack of experience with... everything, he had no idea what it meant, or what to do about it. So he'd consulted Dean about it and got some pointers, then he'd researched, just in case.

It was 11:30 and you were in the middle of watching a marvel film with him, both sitting under the cover and leaning against the headboard with your eyes fixed to the screen in front of you. Everything was normal for the most part, nothing seemed out of place. Little did you know Jack's heart and mind were racing. Everything Dean had said was getting mixed up in his head and he was struggling to focus on the film. His eyes kept drifting back to you and he never wanted to look away.. You noticed him scoot closer to you and turned your head a fraction to look at him. You were greeted with a face directly in front of yours and your head recoiled in surprise. After all it was the last thing you'd been expecting. Jack immediately got to apologising and he moved back to his original position, he was so close to the edge, he was hardly even on the bed anymore. He was beginning to question Deans advice, maybe you didn't like him at all, like Dean had insisted you did. You immediately regretted moving away like that, from the look on his face it was obvious he was over thinking something. 

"No, no. It's okay.. I don't mind. You just startled me, that's all." You quickly reassured him, smiling gently and cocking your head, silently telling him it was okay to move closer again. He hesitantly did so, as if you were a deer and the slightest movement was going to scare you away. You couldn't help but chuckle softly and shake you head. You moved even closer once he wasn't to the point of falling off the bed anymore. You slipped further down on the bed a little and rested your head on his chest. Jack instinctively tensed, not used to this kind of affection. His arm hovered awkwardly hovered over you for a moment before he hesitantly lowered it to rest across your waist. He turned his attention back to the film and he gradually relaxed as you melted into each other, faint smiles creeping onto your faces.

After what felt like ages, he slowly lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers through your hair. His curiosity softened into a look of affection and slight pride that he'd conquered his fears and insecurities. You lent into his touch, letting your eyes close and a faint smile played with the corners of your lips. Jack watched your reaction and tilted his head, his eyebrows knitting into a curious frown. This was completely new territory for him. 

You looked up at him, your chin resting on his chest. Your face was only a couple inches away from his, so much so you could feel his breaths on your face. Your heart was racing and you swallowed a lump in your throat as you locked eyes. You were positive your face was bright by now but part of you didn't care.. because so was Jacks. 

Jack tilted his head, was this that moment Dean had been talking about? What was it he said to try next? Oh right- He brought his hand up to your face and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear- he'd seen that in one of the films you'd watched with him. His hand brushed against your cheek before resting there, gently cupping your cheek. Your smile widened and you tilted your head, once again leaning into his touch. He was making all of the risky moves so far.. he was taking all of the steps, so you decided to take one of your own. You sat up slightly and got on your knees so you could reach his face and you lent down, guided by Jacks hand.

When you kissed him you felt butterflies attacking your stomach in a craze and you closed your eyes, leaning impossibly closer. Jack hesitantly kissed back, one hand running through your hair as your lips moved again each others in prefect rhythm.

You moved to sit on his lap, your legs either side of his. You could feel the heat from his cheeks against your face and you smiled into the kiss. One of his hands trailed down to your waist and pulled you in close, letting his instincts take over.

You parted your lips and he immediately deepened the kiss. It was started to get heated, small noises occasionally leaving you and your hips lightly moving against the boy beneath you.

Then the door opened.

You pulled away in shock and turned to stare, wide eyed at Castiel. His face was equally as shocked. This was not what he had expected to walk in on. Your cheeks went impossibly darker and you groaned, dropping your head into Jack's chest and hiding your face from Cas, who was still frozen in shock in the door way.

"Uh... I guess I'll just go then.." He mumbled awkwardly and closed the door.

You couldn't bring yourself to look at Jack for a good few minutes, you just laid there on top of him, both of you surprisingly content considering.

Jack's fingers returned to your H/L hair, twirling it around his fingers. You smiled and moved to lay beside him, your head still on his chest and you carried on watching the film. But this time, cuddling Jack as you did so..


End file.
